<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is The Only hope by YelenaBelous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311909">Love is The Only hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaBelous/pseuds/YelenaBelous'>YelenaBelous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Villains to Heroes, i wrote this long time ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaBelous/pseuds/YelenaBelous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy to surrender to the darkness. It's so easy to choose easy and "fast" ways.</p><p> </p><p>But he chose the hardest but most correct choice there is. He could not be selfish with her. He chose to sacrifice himself to stop his plan, the long-standing revenge, because he loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Liam Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is The Only hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I found this fic that I had wrote 5 years ago.<br/>Captain Swan was and still one of my OTP.<br/>English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.<br/>hope you'll enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so easy to surrender to the darkness. It's so easy to choose easy and "fast" ways.</p><p>But he chose the hardest but most correct choice there is. He could not be selfish with her. He chose to sacrifice himself to stop his plan, the long-standing revenge, because he loves her.</p><p>It has been quite some time since Hook came to the underworld, and every day that passes, this hole in his heart has grown because of the longing for Emma and the guilt for everything he has done. This is, he belongs to this world. This is his punishment. Quite a bit of time passed, and he found himself wandering in circles, trying hard to forget her, her smile, her laughter, and their future together. Because it hurt him to remember, to understand that he is first and foremost a villain and the fate of villains is that they will not have happy endings, no matter how hard they worked to change for the better. It hurt him more to have a sense of hope, that maybe, despite everything he would get out of it, that maybe Emma would come and save him. But he hurried to repress her because it was selfish. After all, he was a villain. He said to himself over and over again until he believed it.</p><p>It was the same city as he knew it, though it also went through something. The city looked devastated, as if everyone who came to this world did not deserve a warm welcome. The streets looked lifeless, and the granz (buffet) that was the main place and now looks abandoned and neglected. Suddenly Hook saw someone pass by her name. He went into the grass and looked for the person, and then he saw him staying exactly the same as he had seen him the last time. He was wearing a blue sailor suit with gold embellishments that over time became dirty, and clothes were no longer as white as they once were.</p><p>"Liam," Hook said, with heavy congestion in his throat. Recreating for himself the tragic event after they left the country never-never. Wonder what would have happened if it had been otherwise.</p><p>"Killian, my little brother," Liam said with wet eyes and hugged him tightly. They both hugged, laughed, and cried at the same time.</p><p>"Well, I came here because of my stubbornness ..." Liam finally said. "But you, what are you doing here? And why are you strangely dressed, and why did you not grow old?</p><p>"Long story short, I came here because of love ..." Hook replied.</p><p>"Well, then we have all the time in the world to fill in gaps, and you will start .." Liam said with a smile and patted Killian's shoulder lightly.</p><p>And so he told him about his adventures, about Peter Pan, about a word, about revenge in the dark and about Emma.</p><p>"Even when you're a pirate, you'll always be sentimental." Liam laughed lightly.</p><p>"Shut up ..." Killian smiled, half-smiling.</p><p>"Seeing on you that you miss her and most of all, seeing in you that you regret everything you did."</p><p>It was a while before Killian stopped counting the days gone by in the world without her. There was something else in the atmosphere, something too good to be true. Killian tried his best not to think about it, not even the possibility that it existed at all.</p><p>You belong here, you belong to the underworld, because of the choices you made, because you did not fight hard enough to be the man you wanted to be for her. He said to himself over and over again, trying with all his might to shatter every shard of hope he had left since.</p><p>He walked the same neglected and dirty street, and he recognized it as a street where every evening he and her mother would walk her mother's dresser combined with his own arm. He thought what would have happened differently would have happened if he had not chosen "easy" elections to deal with everything that had happened to him. He realized that he himself would not have met her mother. She was extraordinary, and he loved being the one to slowly break down the walls she built around her.</p><p>It can not be..</p><p>It's too good ...</p><p>It's not real....</p><p>He saw her, not moving. Wearing a red jacket. Oh how good she looks in that. She called him "Hook!" And he ran to her and she to him.</p><p>"You found me." Said with a smile and hugged so tightly just to prove to himself that it was not a dream. Her scent, touch, and smile .. Then he kissed her with passion, with intense longing. This kiss slowly managed to fill the hole in the heart and restore hope in its entirety.</p><p>"Always," Emma said with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plss let me know if you like it by giving kudos and writing comments.<br/>you can also find me on tumblr; it's the same name,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>